


Infectoreum Defunctorum

by Thraceadams



Series: Tommy The Vampire Slayer [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets in  Tommy's way while he's 'working' and gets himself shot with a poisoned arrow.  The same poison Faith used to take down Angel all those years ago.  Spike, Buffy, Willow and a few others drop by to help save Adam, Tommy and take out the nest of vamps that did this, thereby sending a message to the Vamp community.   </p><p>And yeah, I know, I suck at summaries.  Basically, lovenhardt1 wanted Adam injured because he was trying to do Tommy's job, Tommy angry because Adam doesn't trust him enough to do his job, and angry sex to ensue.  This is what happened.</p><p>Hope you like this bb *HUGS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectoreum Defunctorum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aislinntlc for the beta <3333
> 
> Disclaimer at the end.

**Infectoreum Defunctorum**

 

"Buffy?  I-I need you.  You need to come.  Adam –" Tommy glanced over at the bed, raking his eyes over a very pale but feverish Adam.  "Adam was hurt.  He was shot with some arrows."

"Wait, an arrow?  When?  How long ago?   Where was he shot?"

Tommy shook his head, trying to keep up with Buffy's questions.  "Um, about three hours ago?  But he's really sick, um, one hit his leg, the other went into his shoulder.  It was wood, but it wasn't anywhere near his heart.  Why the fuck isn't he healing?  Why is he getting sick?"

"Did you keep the arrow?"

"What?  Did I keep the fucking arrow?  Adam is dying.  What the fuck do I do?"

"Did you keep the arrow?"  Buffy asked again, her voice tense.

"Yes, I kept the fucking arrow.  Spike told me to, right after he said to get you on the phone.  Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"You're gonna need help, lots of it, especially if it's what I think it is.  I'm coming over and bringing Willow.  I'll bring a couple of the others with me.  Just sit tight and keep him comfortable, okay?"

"Buffy?  Buffy?"  Tommy stared at his phone for a brief second before throwing it across the room in disgust.  "God fucking damnit!"  He kicked the wall.  "Fuck!"

Angrily he paced around the room until he heard Adam moaning from the bed.  In a split second he was by Adam's side, brushing sweat-dampened hair off his forehead.

"Tommy, Tommy, no, Tommy," Adam muttered feverishly.

Reaching for the bowl of water beside the bed, Tommy wrung the washcloth out and then wiped Adam's face and neck with it.  When he finished, he rinsed it out and repeated it until Adam calmed back down.  Then Tommy sat there, stroking his forehead, watching him.

"Is he any better?"

"No," Tommy whispered, not even turning to look at Spike.  "Buffy's on her way, she's bringing Willow.  Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Not my place, besides I wasn't even there when it happened.  It's Buffy's story to tell, well Buffy or Faith, but seeing as how the story is wrapped up in the bad blood between them and Buffy said she's the one who's coming…"

"Fine, then I'll call Faith."

Pushing back from the bed, Tommy went to pick up his phone stopping only when Spike reached out lightning fast and wrapped his fingers around Tommy's wrist.  "Don't, if the Slayer said she'd tell you, she'll tell you.  Just give her a chance to get here.  And seeing how Red is the one bringing her, I'd say you've got about, wait how long ago did you hang up?"

Shrugging, Tommy looked at his phone.  "I don't know, thirty minutes or so?"

"Yeah, well then, Buffy should be here with Red in about an hour give or take."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.  "Really?"

Spike shrugged.  "Well, Red's got some actual power now so yeah."  He jerked his thumb toward the bed where Adam was moving restlessly again.  "Do you need any help?"

Turning back, Tommy went and sat back down at Adam's side.  "No, just," he hung his head and then looked over his shoulder at Spike.  "Whatever happened to Buffy, did it work out?"

A thoughtful look crossed Spike's face before it shifted to something sadder, more resolved.  "Nobody died."

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement."

Tommy turned back to Adam, and grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Sorry kid," Spike said softly before leaving the two of them alone.

_Three Hours Earlier_

"You know I'm not some fucking damsel in distress.  I don't need you saving me all the time."

"No, but you’re my bonded mate which does give me every right to protect you."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy loaded another arrow into his crossbow.  "Protect me yes, but actually try to keep me from doing my job?"

Adam grunted and then twisted the neck of the vampire he was fighting, ripping it clean off, leaving nothing but dust behind.  "Do we really have to do this now?"

"You started it." Tommy raised the crossbow and shot another vampire just as it broke through the window of the abandoned house they were inside.

"What are you, twelve?" Adam staked another vamp before turning to glare at Tommy.

Tommy flipped him the bird while yanking at the arm around his throat, before elbowing the vamp it belonged to in the ribs.  "You know you could help," Tommy said dryly, flipping the vamp over his head to the ground and then staking it in one fluid motion.

"Kinda busy," Adam panted out, dodging punches from another vamp.  "Besides, looks like you're doing pretty well on your own."

"Fucker," Tommy muttered, rolling to the ground and coming up with the crossbow aimed at another vamp.  "Bye bye baby," he said softly, letting the arrow fly, smiling in triumph when it hit home and the vamp disappeared in a cloud of dust.  His smugness didn't last long though when another vamp jumped him and bent down trying to bite him.  It never got the chance before Adam pulled it off and flung it across the room.

"The only one biting him will be me," he growled, leaping on top of the vamp.

"Not the time to be going all caveman," Tommy grunted, ducking down to jab a fist into the groin of yet another vamp.  "Jesus, where are they all coming from?"

"Aww, you're not having fun?  Because fuck, I forgot how much fun it was to fight like this," Adam shouted gleefully, kicking one vamp away from him before spinning and staking another.

"I don't think we have the same idea of fun."  Tommy dusted another vamp before turning to watch Adam dust the final one. 

They stared at each other, chests heaving, both covered in grime and vampire dust and Tommy bleeding from a cut on his arm and his ribs feeling like a few of them were at least cracked.  He clutched his chest, bracing them, wincing a bit as he did.  "I think we got them all."

Adam looked around before coming over to Tommy's side and slipping an arm around his waist.  "Come on, let's get you back home, let me take a look at those ri-"

His voice cut off as an arrow broke through the window and lodged in his shoulder.  His eyes went big as he stared down at Tommy, shock on his face.  "What?"

Tommy watched in horror as another arrow hit Adam's thigh and he went down, dragging Tommy with him, clinging to his jacket. 

"Tommy," he gasped out, before passing out in Tommy's arms.

"Adam?  Adam?  ADAM!"  Tommy yelled, feeling for a pulse before kicking himself remembering that Adam didn't have one.  He patted Adam's face, yelling his name some more, before slapping him hard enough to leave a red mark for about two seconds.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered. 

He stood up slowly, clenching his teeth against the pain in his chest.  He had to get Adam home, had to get him back to where he had supplies and shit.  "Fuck, why do you have to be so big and heavy?"  Tommy grunted, bending down and grabbing Adam by the arm and waist. 

"Jesus motherfuck!" He cried out, painfully standing up and manhandling Adam over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.  "Fuck, this is gonna hurt."

Staggering down the street under Adam's weight, Tommy was doing his best not to freak out.  Adam was a fucking vampire!  He didn't pass out, not from two measly arrows that hadn't even come close to hitting his heart.  So what the actual living fuck was going on?  He couldn't think about it now, Adam was too heavy and his back was already aching. 

It took him thirty minutes to get the two of them back to their house.  The sweat was pouring off him by the time he laid Adam down on the couch.  First thing he did was call Spike.  He was the only one in LA that Tommy trusted implicitly. 

"Spike?"

"Yeah Twinkles, something you need?"

"Adam's been hurt.  Shot with two arrows."

"And?"

"And, he's fucking hurt.  I need you to come over and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Did you pull the arrows out?"

"No, should I?"

"Bloody hell, yes.  Pull the buggers out but don't get rid of them.  Keep 'em, I'm coming over right now."

Tommy clicked the call off and pressed the phone to his lips and then his forehead, hitting it repeatedly.  "Fuck," he whispered.

Frustrated, he stood up and went back over to where Adam was half sitting half lying on the couch.  "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but Spike said they need to come out." 

He grasped the base of the arrow in Adam's shoulder and pulled.  Adam roared in pain and before he had a chance to recover, Tommy pulled the other one out as well.  Carefully, he laid them on the coffee table and turned back to Adam.  "Come on big guy, let's get you to the bed, you'll be more comfortable."

Adam moaned as Tommy slid an arm under his shoulders and pulled him up to a fully seated position. 

"Adam, come on, you gotta help me.  I need you to at least try to stand up.  Can you do that for me?  Please?"

"Okay Tommy, just bed.  Be fine.  Sleep."  Adam mumbled. 

"Great," Tommy tugged Adam's arm, dragging him upright.  Adam fell against him and Tommy almost fell to the floor himself but managed to remain standing.  His arm around Adam's waist, he half carried, half dragged Adam to the bedroom.  Once there, Tommy managed to seat him on the bed where Adam promptly fell over.  Heaving out a sigh, Tommy took Adam's shoes, socks, and jeans off, sliding him under the covers. 

Quickly he went into the bathroom and got a washcloth wet and went back out to try to clean off the wounds a bit before Spike arrived. 

The wounds were an angry red and already swollen.  Tommy didn't even know vampires could get infected but these sure as hell looked like they were and fuck whatever was on those arrows acted fast.  Adam was sweating, there was watery looking blood beading up all over his body.  Tommy was going to have to do more than just clean his wounds, he was going to have to wipe Adam off and probably change the sheet.  That part in particular would be a bitch, because Adam was heavy when he was awake, now he was dead weight. 

Painstakingly, Tommy cleaned the wounds and then wiped Adam down.  He was just getting ready to change the sheet when Spike walked in.  "Good, come over here and help me," he grunted, tugging at the sheet under Adam.

With Spike's help, they were able to get the sheet changed and Adam comfortable again in just a few short minutes.

"So, tell me what the bloody hell happened?"  Spike asked, sitting down at the table, lighting up a cigarette.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  "We were fighting some vamps.  There were a shit ton of them, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Random vamps or a nest you had staked out?"

"A group we've been tracking for a while.  We caught a couple of them off guard, or so we thought, but then the rest of them showed up unexpectedly and we ended up in a bigger fight than we'd planned.  We handled it and just as we were dusting off and getting ready to head home," Tommy's voice broke and he raised a trembling hand to his forehead, rubbing it.  "The arrows, they just came out of nowhere, I never even got a look at who shot them.  But Adam went down almost immediately.  I knew something was wrong right then."  He looked up at Spike, his eyes wide and fearful.

"We need to call Buffy.  This sounds horribly familiar."

Frowning, Tommy looked at him.  "What are you talking about?"

Spike sighed.  "Look, it's a poison, a very special kind of poison.  At least I think it is, it sounds like it.  Need to get The Slayer on the phone, she'll tell us for sure."

With shaking hands, Tommy pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Buffy.

_Ninety Minutes After The Phone Call_

Adam had stopped moaning and Tommy couldn't stop pacing.  Spike just sat in a chair watching both of them, smoking his cigarette.  "When is she gonna get here?" Tommy asked quietly.

Spike looked over at the clock.  "Soon."

"Fuck!" Tommy yelled again and then stopped when he felt the pressure in the room change.  He whirled around to see Buffy, Willow, and a few of the other slayers appear in the room.  It took a minute or so for them to fully materialize but as soon as they did, Willow rushed over to the bed directing one of the other slayers to bring her the arrows.  Buffy walked right over to Tommy and pulled him into her arms.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Clinging to her, Tommy nodded.  "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Buffy turned and sent Spike a glare.  "You've told him nothing?"

Spike shrugged, a chagrined look on his face.  "You told him you were going to tell him, figured since you were there and all it might be better coming from you, considering the circumstances.  Either way it's gonna suck."

"He told me it was a poison.  Buffy, what kind of poison takes down a vamp like that?  He looks infected."

"He is.  It's called or rather is roughly translated as 'Killer of the Dead.'  Or at least that's what we think it is, given his symptoms.  We'll know for sure once Willow's examined the arrows and Adam."  She glanced over at the bed quickly.  "How long's it been now?"

Tommy's eyes flicked over to the clock on the bedside table.  "Almost four hours."

Buffy visibly relaxed.  "Okay, we have time.  Um," she looked over at Spike, shot him a knowing glance and he nodded.  "Let's sit down, let Willow do her thing and I'll tell you what we're up against."

Spike stood up and led the two of them out of the room.  Tommy and Buffy followed him into the living room where Spike went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the decanter and three glasses.  He set them down, filled them up, passed them out and then sat down.

Tommy looked at them and then at Buffy, and just by the look on her face he knew he needed what was in those glasses.  So he grabbed the one in front of him and took a swig.  It burned its way down his throat and he coughed a bit before nodding at Buffy.

"'Killer of the Dead' is a mystical poison.  We don't know much about it or rather how it's made, other than it kills vampires and there's only one cure."

The weight on Tommy's chest lifted and his heart soared with hope at her words.  "A cure?  Why didn't you say so?  What is it?  Let's give it to him."

Shooting a quick glance at Spike, who reached over and took her hand, Buffy continued.  "It's not that simple.  The cure, it's not a good thing.  I mean, it's bad, really bad."

Tommy's hand tightened around the glass and he practically forced himself to take a small sip.  "Wh-what do you mean it's bad?"

He watched as Buffy shot Spike another glance.  "The cure is blood, specifically, Slayer blood."

Her words hit Tommy like a punch to the gut and he could already feel the whisky he'd drunk rising back up in his throat.  "How-how much?"

"Too much," Buffy said softly.

Spike squeezed her hand and then let it go, leaning forward.  "He needs to drain the blood of a Slayer."

"How do you know?"  Tommy asked flatly.

"Because Angel did it to me," Buffy answered softly.

"But you're still here."

"Because he carried me to a hospital and they were able to give me enough blood before I died AND because he was able to stop before he killed me."

"So we just do that with Adam."

Buffy shook her head.  "It's not that simple.  You two are bonded, if you weaken, he weakens.  In fact, I think they only reason you're not over there in that bed with him is because the poison is mystical and targeted at vamps.  If he were bonded to another vamp, I would expect them both to be affected but since he's bonded to a Slayer –"

"You think that's protecting me."

Nodding her head, Buffy took a sip of her whiskey, coughing until Spike clapped her on the back. 

"And it will stop as soon as he starts to feed from me."

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not.  That's the problem, I just don't know."

"Is that why you brought reinforcements?" Tommy tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but his hand was shaking as he balled it into a fist.

"What? No.  NO!  We'll figure this out, okay?"  She reached across the table and put her hand over Tommy's, squeezing it.  We'll figure this out, I’m not gonna sit here and make you watch him die.  I was actually thinking that maybe if each of us donated a little blood it might cure him, but don't get your hopes up.  Willow needs to test the poison and I'm pretty sure she's gonna call Ivy in Rome and get her opinion on it.  Which reminds me, I need to call The Immortal to get his take on this and how the bonding affects it.  See if my theory is right."

She let go of Tommy's hand and stood up.  "I promise you, we'll fix this and then we're gonna figure out who did this and kick some major ass.  Okay?"

Tommy nodded silently and watched her turn, pulling out her phone.

"Hey," she said softly into the phone and then moved out of earshot.

Feeling like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him, Tommy slumped forward, resting his head on the table, pressing his cheek to the warm wooden surface of it. 

Spike shifted a bit and took another swallow of his whiskey but otherwise remained quiet and Tommy was grateful.  He wasn't sure he could handle pity or pithy words or any sort of comfort right now.  So they sat there quietly until Buffy returned.

Tommy looked up at her and she smiled weakly.  "He definitely said not to try with your blood.  It could kill you both."  She dropped her gaze to the phone clutched in her hand, her cheeks pinking up.  "He said my blood would be the best, the strongest, since I'm the original."

"Fuck," Tommy whispered, his hand balling up into a fist again.  "FUCK!" he shouted, pounding the table.

"No," Buffy grabbed his arms, holding them tightly.  "No, it's okay.  I – I kind of expected this to be honest.  He said the others' blood would work but mine would be the fastest, most complete.  He also said it could be more than one donor but that's a longshot.  The poison was designed so the antidote of slayer blood would lead to the death of the slayer, so the best cure is likely the blood from one slayer, not two."

"I can't let you do this," Tommy protested, his voice wrecked.

Buffy's arms went around him and she kissed his cheek.  "It's the only way."

Tommy clung to her, his heart breaking.  "Who would do this?" he asked brokenly.

Spike slammed his hand down on the table.  "I don't know, but I sure as bloody hell am gonna find out.  Don't do anything until I get back, you know, unless you have to," he glanced at Buffy.

She nodded and Spike left, his black duster billowing out behind him.

His arms wrapped tightly around Buffy's smaller frame, Tommy clung to her, not wanting to let her go for fear she'd go against Spike's wishes.  "He's never going to agree to this."

Buffy laughed mirthlessly into his chest.  "I got Angel to agree to it.  Of course I nearly beat the crap out of him doing it, but in the end I saved him."

The moment was interrupted when Willow walked into the room.  Tommy stepped back, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

"We were right.  It's the same poison Faith used on Angel."

"Wait, Faith used this?  On Angel?"  Tommy asked incredulously.  "That's why Spike didn't want me calling her."

Holding up her hand to stem any further interruptions, Buffy spoke.  "It was a long time ago and she didn't get the poison herself.  The Mayor got it for her.  It was before –"

"It was before she became, in her words, 'the good Slayer'," Willow intoned. 

"She had a rough time of it.  Ask her about it someday.  Angel was the one that she finally responded to."

"Even though she tried to kill him?" Tommy just couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Why didn't you guys ever tell me this?"

A bit of anger flashed in Buffy's eyes.  "Because it's old news.  It's behind us, the person that did that, Faith isn't that person anymore.  She's so much more, so much better.  And me?  Angel?  None of us are those people anymore.  It feels like too many lifetimes ago.  I never thought this would happen again.  Especially not since Angel was cured and I survived.  Word got around about that, The Immortal made sure of it.  The remnants of The Watcher's Council made sure of it, because for them it was a triumph.  The Slayer survived – survived a cure that was supposed to kill her.  They said it made me even more fearsome.  Whatever, it became clear that the poison would be a waste of good magic so I never gave it any thought."

"Until now."

"Until now," She sat back down in one of the chairs, looking up at Willow.  "So?"

"So nothing," Willow said morosely.  "It's the same poison, needs the same cure.  The blood of a Slayer."

"And it has to be mine," Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what?" Willow asked.

"Tommy and Adam are bonded, if Adam drains Tommy, when he goes weak from blood loss Adam will as well.  I don't think the blood of several different slayers will work even though I know that's why we brought them.  I mean it's worth a try but if it doesn't, it'll have to be me, I'm the strongest."

"Huh, well that's dumb," Willow said collapsing into one of the chairs, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yeah, I called him, you know; he said you should call and talk to Ivy if you haven't already.  I'm not really sure what he thinks she can do to help.  We already know how to handle this."

"No, that's good.  She might have another idea or something.  Let me call her.  Don't want you being drained if there's something else we can do."  Willow stood up, her face brightening as she pulled out her phone and dialed Ivy.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Tommy asked, scratching at the table with his thumbnail.

"You and I are going to get some rest.  We both need to keep our strength up.  Willow's gonna call Ivy, and Spike, well," she glanced at the door.  "Spike is Spike.  I promised him I'd try to wait until he gets back."

"Not sure I can sleep."

She looked at him soberly.  "I know.  Just, I don't know, lie down with him or something?  I'll come get you when we've figured out the details."

"No," he said stubbornly.  "He's my mate, I should be part of the planning."

Buffy sighed.  "What I meant was, when we have all the information, meaning Willow's finished talking with Ivy, then I'll come wake you so we can talk.  Better?"

Tommy nodded. 

"Good, now go get some rest."

Turning away from her, Tommy went back toward the bedroom.  He stood in the doorway staring at Adam, his heart in his throat and his stomach in knots.   They were bonded, mated, shit like this wasn't supposed to happen.  The bonding was supposed to make them stronger, make them live longer and now here it was the only thing keeping Tommy alive and the only thing keeping him from being able to save Adam. 

His fists clenched at his side, Tommy could feel the anger surging through him.  The urge to hit something, to kill something was almost overpowering.  But then Adam moaned, Tommy's name muffled and he twitched restlessly on the bed.  Anger gone, Tommy made a beeline for Adam's side, and  was lying next to him within seconds, stroking his forehead, and murmuring comforting words in his ear.

Adam shifted until he was curled into Tommy and Tommy wrapped his arms around him, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat.

"You can't do this to me," he whispered fiercely.  "You understand me?  You cannot die on me.  We made promises; _you_ made a promise to me."  He swiped at his eyes angrily.  "So no, you cannot die on me and you are not taking Buffy down with you, you hear me, you fucking bastard?" he finished angrily before turning over and giving Adam his back. 

"Tommy?" Adam whispered.

"Adam?" Tommy turned back over to see Adam staring at him with eyes glassy with pain.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around Adam and drew him close, pulling Adam's head into his neck.  "Baby, you could feed, it would help you," Tommy whispered.

But Adam was already asleep again.  Tommy sighed and just hugged Adam closer until he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep himself. 

**^v^**

Buffy stared at the table in front of her, her hand unconsciously rubbing the scar on her neck.  She dropped her hand guiltily when Willow walked back in and plopped down in the chair across from her. 

"Where is everyone?"

"I told Tommy to go rest, Spike is off doing who knows what, and the other girls," she frowned and looked around and then back at Willow worriedly.  "Um, I don't know?"

Willow closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating and then she smiled.  "Kennedy took them into the kitchen, they're raiding the cupboards and the fridge.  I think by the time this is all over they'll either have a huge spread for us or there won't be any food left at all."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Buffy relaxed again, but only marginally.  "So what did Ivy say?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," Willow said morosely.  "Blood of a slayer, has to be one, blah blah blah, mystical poison, bonding, blah blah blah."  She let out a heavy sigh.   "I'm worried Buffy.  Last time this happened you almost died and our senior class was almost snake food.  So yeah, a bit worried."

Leaning forward, her elbows on the table, Buffy huffed out a breath.  "S'not like I'm looking forward to doing this.  It's not exactly fun having your blood sucked out through two tiny holes in your neck."

"Don't I know it.  But since they're bonded and all, won't there be some kind of I don't know, pleasure?  I mean I guess I thought, especially with Spike there was some sort of erotic pleasure to it." Willow mused.

"Um, first, EWWW, and second, um kind of?  I mean, if the right vamp is doing it?  It can be incredibly pleasurable but under the wrong circumstances like when Angel was trying to cure himself?  Not so much with the pleasure.  Not to mention the fear of dying and all."

"Should we be ready to take you to the hospital?"

Buffy shook her head vehemently.  "No.  No hospitals.  Spike can get us the blood we need.  He's got plenty of contacts here.  We can just do the blood transfusion here.  And since everyone will be here, maybe Kennedy can pull Adam off me when he's had enough because he won't be able to do it himself."

"What about Spike?"

"He's gonna have to help hold Tommy back," Buffy said softly.

"Oh.  _Oh_."  Willow was silent for a moment.  "I didn't even think about that.  This is gonna really suck for him.  Watching his mate drink from someone else?  Wish I knew who did this, has to be someone that has it out for one of them personally, you know like Faith did with you."

"Yeah, I know."

Silence reigned over the room like a heavy weight on both their shoulders, broken only when Spike made his entrance back into the house. 

Buffy looked up expectantly.  "Any luck?"

"Yeah, there's some rumblings.  I heard some talk in one of the bars, some vamps bragging about how they were putting it to the male Slayer and the fag vamp he was shagging."

A grimace appeared on Buffy's face.  "Do you have to use that word?"

"Look, it's not me, was just saying what they were saying.  It's all bollocks if you ask me.  Shag who you wanna shag as long as everyone's happy, who bloody cares?"

"So, what does this mean, Spike?" Buffy asked testily.

"I'm getting to that, don't get your knickers in a twist.  The local boogity boogity shop deals with some pretty rare stuff.  Bartender said that's the only place something like that could have been bought.  We go there and we'll get a name."

"Then let's go."  Buffy stood up.

"Wait, now?  With him still like that?"

"Better now, won't be able to do it later, so the sooner the better."

"Why?" Spike asked, narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Um, I'm just gonna go check on Tommy and um, Kennedy," Willow said softly, getting up and heading for the bedroom.  She turned back right at the door, shooting Buffy a concerned look.  "Buffy?  Hurry."

Nodding, Buffy turned to Spike.  "Let's just go.  I'll tell you on the way."

**^v^**

_Tommy was running, he was out of breath and wounded.  The vamps chasing him were getting closer and he couldn't get to where he was going.  He knew he wasn't going to make it.  They were going to catch him, bite him, drain him, or worse, turn him.  Then everything Adam loved about him was going to disappear and he'd be all alone once again._

_He risked another glance behind him and realized the vamps had disappeared.  He slowed to a stop, trying to catch his breath.  Leaning up against the wall, resting his hands on his knees, Tommy tried to figure out what the hell was going on._

_Suddenly he was in a strange room, red curtains hung everywhere and Adam was looking at him like he hadn't fed in a very long time._

_"Adam?" Tommy stuttered out._

_Adam said nothing but stalked toward him, predatory in his movements.  Tommy was rooted in place and licked his lips nervously.  "Adam?"_

_Still Adam was silent, until he had his hand on Tommy's neck, up into his hair, grabbing it and pulling, tilting Tommy's head just so._

_"Do it," Tommy whispered.  "Kill me."_

_He watched as Adam's fangs descended, as his face changed into the feral visage of the demon always lurking beneath the surface.  "Not gonna kill you Tommy Joe, gonna change you, make you like me."_

_Tommy screamed as he felt the fangs pierce his neck.  
_

Sweat pouring off him, Tommy sat up in bed, clutching his neck, feeling for fang holes and blood.  His hand trembled as he drew it away; looking at it, he was surprised to find no blood.  He looked down at the bed beside him and realized Adam was still in no condition to have bitten him.

Dropping his head into his hands, he took some deep breaths, willing his heart back under control.  "Fuck," he muttered. 

When his heart and breathing were normal again, Tommy got off the bed and went into the bathroom.  He took a leak, leaning his forehead on his arm against the wall.  He washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror over the sink.  There were dark circles under his eyes and he was pale.  Buffy was never going to let Adam feed off him in this state. 

Tommy hung his head.  Who the fuck was he kidding?  Buffy was never gonna let Adam feed off him period.  The bond was in the way.  The very thing that was supposed to be protecting them from something like this.  He sighed.  Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he left the bathroom and stood at the end of the bed, watching Adam. 

Turning and moaning fitfully in his sleep, Adam didn't look any better than he had earlier.  Tommy heard movement and voices outside the room and decided maybe he should go out and see if they'd found out anything new.  His heart heavy in his chest he went over to the bed and kissed Adam on the forehead.  "We're gonna fix this," he whispered, stroking his finger down Adam's cheek.  "I promise."

Without looking back he turned and left the room, walking out to join the others.

**^v^**

When he entered the living area Buffy and Spike both stopped talking and looked down at the table.  Idly Tommy wondered where Willow and the other slayers were but maybe they were just giving them space.  Or worse, waiting in the wings.

"What?"

"The vamps that did this are dust."

Tommy looked at Buffy angrily.  "What?  Did you go stake them?  What the fuck happened?"

Buffy's face colored.  "We didn't plan to.  We went to the magic shop to get names, turns out they were there looking to buy more poison.  Fight started, we won.  Believe me I know how much it sucks that we did it, if we could have saved them for you we would have."

Defeated, Tommy collapsed into one of the chairs.  "Why?"

Leaning forward, Spike pushed a glass of whiskey over to him.  "Because they were naïve buggered idiots.  They'd been bragging all over the bar I was in earlier talking about how they took out you and your mate with some exotic poison from the local boogity boogity shop.  Figured we'd get their names and deets from there, just lucked out they'd gotten there first.  Made the mistake of getting in the Slayer's face over here, acting all smug.  Said if she wasn't careful she'd find someone she cared about in danger as well."

"I told them they were too late and staked them."

"Did," Tommy took a drink of the whiskey, grimacing at the burn.  "Did they say why?"

"Just that they wanted to be the ones to bag the first male slayer and his faggot vampire lover," Spike said dryly.

Tommy's hand tightened on the glass until it shattered.  Buffy jumped up and grabbed a towel when his hand started bleeding all over the table.  She was holding pressure on it when Adam stumbled out into the room.

"Tommy?  You're hurt, I can smell your blood," he mumbled.

Spike stood up and grabbed onto Adam's arm.  "Here mate, have a seat.  We're gonna get you fixed up, but we need to talk to Tommy first."

He waited until Tommy and Buffy were seated again, Tommy's hand bandaged up for the time being.  When Buffy didn't speak, Spike took a drink and started.

"Look, you know you can't be the one to cure Adam.  It's gotta be one of the others or –"

"I know, but I fucking don't have to like it, do I?  Fuck!" Tommy slammed his fist down on the table, cracking the surface of it.  Adam shot him a worried look and Tommy softened his expression.  "Ivy didn't have any other ideas?  I thought she was gonna help.  You know, find a way to work around our bond."

"Nope.  It's too strong.  Right now it's keeping you safe, you know that, it's keeping you from succumbing to the same poison.  But as soon as he starts to drink from you, that protection goes away.  The second he gets your blood inside him?  You've connected on a physical level and the mystical poison jumps the bond link and starts making you sick.  Couple that with the blood loss and you'll be too weak to save him and then you'll both be dust."

"So who's gonna do it?" Tommy asked in defeat.

"Me."  Buffy stated firmly.

"No," Adam snarled, standing up and knocking the chair over in his haste.

All hell broke loose after that.  Spike grabbed Tommy just as Buffy yelled for Willow. 

"Willow!"  She advanced on Adam who was quickly trying to back away from her, continuing to shake his head and say no.  "Little help here," she called out.

Kennedy, Willow, and the other slayers streamed into the room.  Immediately Willow started barking out orders. 

"Kennedy, help Buffy."  She turned to Tommy, "Please don't fight Spike, I really don't want to have to cast a spell on you, this is going to be hard enough."  She looked at Rona.  "Help Spike, he's not going to be able to hold Tommy by himself, you've had more training as a Slayer than he has.  You'll be stronger.  I'll use a spell but only if I absolutely have to." 

"Violet, Caridad, I need you two to get the blood and the transfusion kit ready, time is of the essence ladies."

The two hurriedly left the room while Rona turned toward Spike and Tommy who was struggling in Spike's hold.  "Don't try it Rona," Tommy growled at her.  Shaking her head, she stepped forward.  "Tommy, don't make me punch you, I hate fighting with other Slayers, but if you don't stop struggling, I will."

Buffy walked closer to Adam.  "Adam, please don't make this hard.  It was hard with Angel, so hard you don't even know but if I can make him angry enough to bite me, making you angry is going to be a piece of cake."

"No," he protested.  "I won't do it."

Tommy watched in horror as Buffy gave up on arguing with Adam and just punched him right in the face, following that up with another punch to the gut.  He fought Spike's grip, slipping one of his arms out only to find his head snapping back when Rona's fist connected with his cheek.  "Fuck!" he yelled as Spike trapped his arm again. 

He stomped on Spike's foot just as Buffy punched Adam again.  He could just hear her goading Adam above the roaring sound in his ears.  Elbowing Spike, he slipped out of his grasp and Rona called out to Buffy.  "Buff, I'm gonna have to put him down!"

"Do it," Buffy grunted as she dodged a blow from a now vamped out Adam. 

Rona reared back and sucker punched Tommy to the gut following it with an uppercut to his jaw.  "I'm sorry," she said as she hit him right in the side of the head, sending him to the floor.

The last thing Tommy saw as he blacked out was Adam grabbing Buffy's shoulders and sinking his teeth into her neck.

**^v^**

Tommy woke to his head feeling like it was huge and about to explode and aches all over his body.  He turned his head to see Adam on the bed next to him, his face cut and bruised but already healing.  Trembling, he reached out and lightly ghosted a finger across Adam's eyebrow.  He dropped his hand right after though, wincing because the movement made his gut ache and sent shooting pains through his face.

"Hey."

Tommy blinked and looked up to see Buffy sitting on the bed next to him, a wet cloth in her hand, a myriad of cuts and bruises on her face, a bandage on her neck, and a tube sticking out of her arm.  She was so pale, the circles under her eyes were almost black.  So many words and questions raced through his head he didn't know what to ask first.

"He's going to be fine or so Willow says, and I will too," she said quietly.

Nodding, Tommy looked at her hand, saw the cuts and bruises on it and tentatively pulled his hand out from under the covers.  Gently he took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her injuries.  "I'm," he coughed.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Buffy smiled at him, it was gentle and loving and protective all at once.  "Don't be.  It's what I do, it's what I've always done.  Take care of people, strangers I've never met and people that mean the world to me.  Rona asked me to tell you she's sorry for hitting you.  I told her she didn't need to, that you'd understand.  Besides, I was the one that told her to do it.  She did it on my order."

The heat rose in Tommy's cheeks and he shot Buffy what he hoped was an appropriately chagrined look.  "I don't really know what to say, I can't say I'm sorry for fighting her because I'm not."

"I know."

"Is Adam…" Tommy stopped, couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"He's gonna feel like he's got the world's worst hangover when he wakes up.  Kennedy had to knock him out to get him off me.  She hit him pretty hard a couple of times.  But yeah, he should be just fine."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long.  Fifteen minutes, maybe a half an hour?"

The surprise over her condition must have registered on Tommy's face because Buffy shrugged, her face coloring a bit.  "S'okay, it's not the first time it's happened to me.  Guess my body's getting used to almost dying, bounces back pretty quickly these days.  Didn't hurt that Vi and Caridad were all set to start the transfusion as soon as Kennedy pulled Adam off me."

His eyes shifted over to the tube still attached to her and an IV pole she'd pulled close to the bed.  "Where'd you get your dance partner?"

Following his gaze, Buffy laughed.  "You mean this old thing?  Ah, it was just hanging around, Spike picked it up for us."

"How long?"

"You mean how long will the transfusion take?"

Tommy nodded.

"A few hours.  Can't rush something like this.  Kinda sucks because they rushed a bag of some kind of fluid into me first and I know I'm gonna have to go to the bathroom before I really have the energy to make it there, but if that's the worst thing that happens?  Then it was totally worth it."

He pushed himself to a seated position and lifted his arm.  Buffy leaned against him and he settled his arm on her shoulders.  "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence until Buffy's weight against his chest got heavy and Tommy realized she'd fallen asleep.  A few minutes later, Vi came in to check on Buffy.  Tommy watched as she took Buffy's temp and checked her pulse and looked at the blood bag. 

"She's gonna be fine."

Tommy nodded and Vi left the room, leaving him in silence once again.  He watched Buffy and Adam sleep, both of them curled up against him and wondered when he'd become the world's smallest living teddy bear.  His heart ached that Buffy'd had to do this; her life was filled with so much pain already.  And then Adam.  Tommy couldn't help feeling a little angry.  He'd had those vamps.  He could have taken them on his own.  But Adam just had to tag along, just had to help.  And why the fuck was Adam so damn overprotective of him?  He was a Slayer, yeah not as long as Buffy had been one, but still he had the strength and the healing and all that. 

He looked down at Adam.  He was moving a lot more now, Tommy suspected he would be waking up soon.  The cut above his eye was already starting to heal as were the cuts on his cheekbone and chin.  The arrow wound in his chest was still an angry looking red but Vi had said Adam would be fine.  Fuck, if Tommy had just been faster or hell, hadn't been distracted by Adam, Adam would never have been hurt in the first place.

Silently Tommy balled up his fist and punched his thigh.  He was going to have to get up soon, move around, pace, go out hunting something because Tommy could feel the anger building inside and if he didn't do something to alleviate it, he would explode.  When Buffy shifted a bit, Tommy took the opportunity and gently moved her off him, lying her on the bed and sliding out from between her and Adam. 

Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he jerked it over his head.  As angry as he was, he couldn't just leave, so he bent and kissed Adam on the forehead, and brushed some hair off Buffy's.  He snagged his leather jacket off the chair, his boots, and left the room.  Spike, Vi, and Kennedy looked up in surprise when he came out.

"So, someone's feeling better."

Tommy grunted as he sat in a chair yanking his boots on. 

"Where ya going?" Kennedy asked cautiously.

"Hunting."

"Want me to come with?"

"Nope."

"Too bad.  Not letting you out of my sight."

"Whatever.  Get some weapons.  I'm not coming back until some things are dead."

"You do know it's almost morning, right?"

Tommy glanced at the window.  "Fuck."  He slumped in the chair, dropping his head into his hands.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Hey, if it's all the same, you've got that great workout room in your garage.  We could go a few rounds."

Thinking about it, Tommy thought maybe that might not be a bad idea.  He could work out some of his aggression.

"I'll get Rona to come too.  You could take us both on."

"Get Rona.  I'll be out in the garage."  Without saying another word, he shrugged off his jacket and left it in the chair.  He knew both girls could beat the crap out of him on any given day so it wasn't like Kennedy needed Rona to beat him, but he was grateful she understood what he needed which was a good fight.

He paced out in the garage, waiting for them.  Good thing he didn't have to wait long because within a few minutes Kennedy walked into the garage with a tentative looking Rona.

"Is this about me putting you down earlier?"

Rapidly Tommy shook his head, not even able to look at her. 

"No, this is about him working out some issues," Kennedy said quietly.

A half laugh echoed through the room.  "I hear that.  Okay, Tommy.  Show us what you got."

"Attack me," he said with steel in his voice.

Kennedy was the first to move, she feinted right and Rona came at him from the left.  Tommy dodged Kennedy's fist but caught a glancing blow from Rona's.  He danced out of their range but came up behind Rona and just as he was about to grab her, she ducked and slipped out of his grasp, but succeeded in twisting his arm up behind his back before shoving him away from her and sending him to the ground.

He came up growling and the fight was on. 

The three of them sparred until they were all bruised, bloody, and sweating.  Tommy was staggering to his feet when Willow came out to find them.

"Oh my goddess!  What the hell are you three doing out here?"

Rona wiped some blood off the corner of her lip.  "Tommy needed to work out some issues."

Willow looked at Kennedy who shrugged, but looked sheepish as she rubbed at the shoulder she'd landed on when Tommy had thrown her to the ground.  Willow's eyes landed on Tommy and he glared at her. 

"Don't you glare at me.  I went evil once and almost destroyed the world, so your anger has nothing on mine right now.  All of you go shower.  Now."

Tommy's shoulders slumped.  The fight drained out of him leaving nothing but hurt, guilt and some lingering anger at Adam but for exactly what Tommy wasn't sure. 

He stood under the water, letting it pound out the soreness in his muscles and wash the dried blood and sweat off.  It couldn't wash away his feelings though.  He was still angry.  Angry at Adam for getting hurt, for interrupting the fight in the first place, angry at himself for letting Adam get hurt, for even being angry in the first place.  And guilt, so much guilt over Adam's injury and not being the one able to save him.  Their fucking bond, it was supposed to make things like this impossible and yet here they were, so yeah he was angry about that too.

Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel and despite the aches he still felt and the sharp pains from the cuts, he vigorously dried himself off and dressed quickly in the clothes he'd brought into the bathroom.  Time to go out and face the music, surely Adam would be awake by now.

Sure enough, when he got out to the living room Adam was sitting at the table with Buffy and Spike and glowering at both of them.  Seeing Tommy enter the room, his eyes lit up and he went to stand up but Tommy backed up a step.  "Don't."

"Tommy?"

"You might want to give him some time," Buffy said quietly.  "I've been in his shoes and they're a tough fit."

Adam glared at her.  She glared right back.  Spike rolled his eyes.  "Look, it's obvious these two have some issues to work out, why don't the Slayer and I take a little walk."

Sighing, Buffy levered herself out of the chair, her injuries still causing her some pain.  She took the arm Spike offered but stopped short at Tommy's side.  "Go easy on him," she said softly.  "He's hurting too."

When the door shut it was like the damn broke. 

"Why did you come?" Tommy asked.  "Why did you insist on joining me in that fight?  I had them."

A bitter laugh echoed through the room.  "You didn't have them.  One had you by the neck and another was getting ready to drain you."

"I could have taken them," Tommy continued stubbornly.

"Right.  You know it's okay to accept help now and then."

"But not all the time!  You act like I can't even do my fucking job.  I might not have been doing it as long as Buffy or Faith, but I can hold my own.  I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Obviously you do.  You were almost killed and I got shot."

That jab hurt and Tommy winced.  Trust Adam to go right for the jugular.  "You know I had no idea those arrows were poisoned.  If you hadn't interrupted the fight you would never have been shot."

"If I hadn't interrupted that fight you would be dead."

"You don't know that!"  Tommy shouted.  "Fuck.  You are so fucking stubborn."  He started pacing, running his hand through his hair in frustration.  "I can't keep you safe if you keep pulling shit like that."

"Keep me safe?  I don’t need you to keep me safe."

"Yeah, because you did such a bang up job of it on your own," Tommy said dryly.

"Look, I don't need you to keep me safe.  I'm a vampire!  I don't need to even reach for my weapon, I AM the weapon.  And my job is to keep you safe!"

Tommy snorted.  "So I'm a job now?  Awesome."

This time it was Adam who huffed in exasperation and he opened his mouth to speak but Tommy didn't give him a chance.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like to see you go down like that?  To not have any idea what was wrong or what was happening or if you were going to survive?  No, you don't.  So don't even pretend like you do."

"Rome."

"Oh fuck you.  I was staked in the stomach with my own stake, it's not like the injury was a mystery.  You were shot with some arrows that completely missed your heart and yet you went down like it was over.  So don't even try to go there with me.  You almost died.  You had to drain Buffy to survive and don't even get me started on that one."

Tommy turned his back on Adam, hands on his hips, chest heaving in anger.  "I failed.  I couldn't keep you safe.  I'm the Slayer and I couldn't even keep my mate safe.  And you, with your fucking noble whatever, I just.  I'm mad at you right now.  No, I'm fucking pissed at you right now and at myself."

"Well, get in line.  How do you think I felt when I woke up to Buffy by my side instead of you?  And how do you think it made me feel that I was stupid enough to get shot?  Pretty fucking lame that two arrows took me down.  Here I am supposed to be protecting you, taking care of you, and you have to drag my heavy ass back to the house and call in reinforcements.  Some alpha vampire I am.  So I think there's enough anger to go around." 

The anger coursing through Tommy wasn't lessening.  His fists clenched at his sides he really wanted to hit something and right now what he wanted to hit was Adam.  

"Do it." Adam said quietly.  "Just do it.  Let's have this out here and now, once and for all.  You want to hit me?  Do it.  I won't stop you."

Turning around, Tommy saw Adam standing there, a determined look on his face, his arms spread out wide. 

"Take your best shot."

"Fuck you."

A bitter chuckle escaped.  "Aww Tommy, is that the best you got.  Come on.  Hit me."

"I'm not gonna fucking hit you."

"Why?  This proves my point.  You DO need someone to protect you, keep you safe.  You won't even fucking defend yourself."

"Fuck you!"  Tommy charged him, ducked his head and put his shoulder right into Adam's gut, propelling him back until he hit the wall.

Adam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off but Tommy took a swung and connected with Adam's jaw.  Letting Tommy go, Adam reached up to feel his jaw instead.  "Fuck, why do you guys all go for the jaw."

Tommy didn't answer but instead struck out again, however this time, Adam caught his fist in his hand.  "You really don't want to do that."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy grunted, twisting his hand free and kicking out at Adam's leg. 

Adam bent over in pain and Tommy took advantage of that, elbowing him right between the shoulder blades. 

"Why?  Why'd you do it?  Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"  Tommy forced Adam to the ground, his arm twisted up behind him.  "I could've lost you," he whispered.  "Fuck, I could've lost you."

Then he was flipping Adam over, straddling his waist, pinning his arms and kissing him.  He rained kisses all over Adam's face and neck, kissing each healing cut and bruise, including the arrow wound in Adam's shoulder.  "I could've lost you," he kept saying, his breath blowing out over Adam's bare skin. 

Tommy kissed his way down Adam's torso all the way to the waist band of the jeans he was wearing.  Frantically Tommy's fingers fumbled with the button and the zipper but when Adam tried to help, Tommy just batted his hands away. 

Fabric ripped when frustration got the better of him and Adam's jeans were in tatters and Tommy was kissing over the other arrow wound and Adam hissed in pain.  It was only then that Tommy realized he had tears running down his face.  Angrily he swiped them away with the back of his hand right before sucking Adam's cock into his mouth. 

Adam groaned and buried a hand in his hair and Tommy sucked harder.  He pulled off and when Adam whined at the loss, Tommy just growled.  "Don't move."

He stood up and kicked his shoes off, dragging his jeans down his hips at the same time and then he was back on the floor between Adam's legs, sucking Adam's dick right back into his mouth.  He buried his nose in the hairs at the base of Adam's cock and inhaled, the scent of arousal and need heavy.  Blindly he stretched his hand up across Adam's chest until he was shoving two fingers into Adam's mouth.

Adam must have known what his intentions were because he licked and sucked on them until they were dripping with saliva.   Tommy drew his hand back and reached behind him.  Moaning around Adam's cock, he circled his hole and then pressed in with both fingers.  The white hot burn of the stretch made him gasp and Adam's hand tightened in his hair.  The dual sensation sent tendrils of desire curling through his body and he thrust his fingers harder, faster, scissoring them, opening himself up. 

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam's voice sounded above him.

Tommy flicked his eyes up at Adam and he could see the glassy edge of hunger and possession.  Pulling his fingers out, he wiped them on Adam's torn jeans. 

"Lube," he gasped out. 

"My jeans," Adam answered.

Digging through the scraps of fabric, Tommy found a tiny foil packet and ripped it open, drizzling it all over Adam's cock.  He threw it to the side and moved up, guiding Adam's cock right to his entrance.  His eyes met Adam's and held his gaze as he sunk down onto Adam's dick, not giving either of them the chance to adjust to the sensation until Adam was balls deep into his ass.

Then he slumped forward onto Adam's chest and Adam started to move, thrusting up into him, using his feet on the floor for leverage.  But Tommy was having none of that.  He reared up, his hands on Adam's chest and his thighs squeezing Adam's hips until Adam stopped thrusting.  Shooting Tommy a questioning look, Adam stilled.

"Just me," Tommy ordered, unmoving until Adam acquiesced.

When Adam nodded his head Tommy started to move, just a slow gentle rocking of his hips at first.  He braced his hands on Adam's chest, head forward just barely moving his hips enough to create a bit of friction and impact his prostate.  Adam's fingers found their way to his hips and held on.  Tommy could feel the restrained power in Adam's grip, knew Adam was barely holding on.  With smug satisfaction he squeezed his ass around Adam's dick and felt blunt fingernails dig into his skin.  He dug his own fingers into Adam's chest, scratching right over his nipples, reddening them and making them peak under his touch. 

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam breathed out.

The sound of Adam's voice after so much silence startled Tommy and he glanced up to find Adam's eyes on him.  The look in them, the love and the vulnerability was too much and Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and rocked his hips faster wanting only to feel.

"Tommy," Adam's voice washed over him, sending shivers down his spine.

 _Tommy,_ Adam's voice sounded in his head.

His eyes snapped open and found Adam's again.  Adam just nodded, a thousand words passing between them and Tommy slumped forward, emotion overwhelming him.  "I almost lost you."

Adam's fingers tightened on his hips and Adam started to move, thrusting his hips up into him.  Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, burying his face there, breathing in Adam's scent.  "I almost lost you, you fucker."

"Not gonna happen," Adam growled.  His hand left Tommy's hip and he pushed them to a seated position.

"Fuck," Tommy groaned as the position change made Adam's dick slide even further inside him. 

"Move," Adam ordered, sliding back and bracing himself against the wall.

Knees hitting the carpet Tommy started to ride him, screwing himself up and down on Adam's cock.  Adam's hands on his hips steadied him and Tommy pulled back, crushing their mouths together and burying his hands in Adam's hair.  The kiss was hard and brutal.  Adam's fangs nicked his lip and Tommy bled into both their mouths.  The coppery tang of his blood unleashed the demon in Adam. 

He braced his feet on the ground and started thrusting up into Tommy violently.  Tommy's hands left Adam's neck and he slammed them against the wall behind Adam's head, pushing back, giving him more leverage to meet Adam's thrusts.   He bit at Adam's lip, drawing blood, mixing it with his blood and licking it off Adam's lips before nuzzling his face into Adam's neck again.  He licked his way up to Adam's ear, sucked the lobe into his mouth, nipped it with his teeth.  Whispered into it.  "Bite me."

Tommy could feel his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine, knew he wasn't far off and he wanted Adam's fangs in him when he shot.  "Please, fucking bite me.  Should have been me curing you, not her," he mumbled into Adam's neck.

Adam's hold on his waist slipped.  One hand went down to cup his ass, pulling him in closer as if that was even possible and the other went up into his hair, tugging it back.

"You're mine.  Only mine," Adam growled right before sinking his teeth into Tommy's neck.

The pain _pleasure_ of it was like a direct line to Tommy's dick.  He felt it pulse between them, his warm come spilling all over both of their bellies just as his warm blood spilled out from around Adam's lips and dripped down his chest and back.  His ass clenched around Adam's dick as Tommy rode out the waves of his orgasm until he was slumped against Adam.  Only then did Adam let go, stiffening underneath him, his spunk coating Tommy's insides and his legs going slack underneath him.

 Tommy dropped his arms down from the wall and wrapped them back around Adam's neck.  He turned his face to the side so he could breathe and just clung to Adam, his heart still pounding in his chest.  Shivering at the feel of Adam's tongue on his neck licking over the fresh wound, Tommy clung to Adam, his thighs still shaking from their coupling.  Adam's hand gentled in his hair, stroking it instead of pulling and Tommy smiled. 

The hand on his ass loosened and started to rub up and down his back comfortingly.  And then Adam started to talk.

"I just wanted to keep you safe.  I'm sorry I busted in on your fight."

"S'okay," Tommy spoke against the skin of Adam's shoulder.  "I don't need rescuing though."

"I know, I really do know that.  Believe me.  You handed my ass to me just last week when we sparred, remember?"

Laughter bubbled up in Tommy's chest and he laughed softly.  "Yeah, I did kick your ass pretty good, didn't I?"

"Fucker, you don't have to gloat," Adam pouted. 

"Not gloating."  Tommy turned his head and kissed Adam's neck.  "I know you just want to keep me safe.  But you gotta let me do my job too, okay?"

"I'll work on that."

"That's all I can ask."

"Good."

"I'm sorry you got shot."

"Baby," Adam tugged on Tommy's hair, pulling his head back and forcing Tommy to look at him.  "That was not your fault."

"But –"

Adam shook his head.  "No.  I'm a vampire and a singer and a gay one at that.  I've had a target on me pretty much from day one."

"I just made it bigger," Tommy said morosely.

"No.  NO!  You had no way of knowing about this.  There was nothing you could have done to stop it and I will not have you beating yourself up over it.  It was just a couple of random loser vamps that thought they could make a statement by hurting us.  They failed.  In fact, if anything they helped us."

Tommy frowned at him.  "How do you figure that?"

"Because now the story's going to get around that you and I couldn't even be taken out by the famous 'Killer of the Dead' poison.  Who do you think's gonna come after us now?  Huh?  Nobody's gonna have the balls.  Because everyone that has ever come after us has gotten spanked and spanked hard.  I say we're good for a good long while.  Just like Buffy was."

Brow knitting in a frown, Tommy thought about that for a minute or so and then smiled.  "I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Adam answered with a smug smile.

Tommy rolled his eyes.  "Whatever fucker, I can still kick your ass."

"Yes you can," Adam leaned forward and kissed him.  "And don't tell anyone, but that's a secret pleasure of mine."

"What?   That I can kick your ass?"

"Yup.  Knowing that technically you could totally wipe the floor with me but yet you submit to me like this so beautifully.  That you could break my neck with a simple twist of your arm and yet you bare yours to me, put your life in my fangs so to speak.  That's incredibly powerful and such a fucking turn on."

Heat stole over Tommy's cheeks and he pushed his head into Adam's chest.  Adam just laughed and stroked his back.  "Come on, we should clean up.  Buffy and Spike and the rest of them are on their way back."

"How?  Never mind.  You know that whole smelling thing is kind of gross."  Tommy wrinkled his nose at Adam as they slowly stood up and stretched.

"So you've told me several times."

"Oh shit, that means," Tommy buried his face in his hands as Adam dragged him off toward the shower.

"Yup, the entire house reeks of sex and blood.  But they knew exactly what we were gonna do when they left."

"Yeah, but knowing and _knowing_ are two completely different things.  I mean Buffy –"

"Has had sex on more than one occasion and with at least three different vampires that we know of.  Stop worrying about it.  Now get in that shower because I think I wanna suck you off while we're in there."

"Jesus fuck, Adam," Tommy whined, pushing Adam to go faster.

Adam's laughter rang through the house and when the others returned the water was still running in the bathroom.

Spike opened the door and inhaled, rolling his eyes.  "Well, I'm not sticking around here, not if these two are gonna be shagging all over the place.  Smells like a bloody bordello in here.  Bugger this!" 

Buffy looked around.  The tattered remains of Adam and Tommy's clothing were strewn across the floor, one of the chairs was turned over and a couple of glasses had been broken.  And Spike was right, the room reeked of sex and blood. 

Willow smiled weakly.  "Well, I don't think they really need us anymore.  Maybe you could just um, leave them a note or something and I'll get us home."

Wrinkling her nose, Buffy went into the kitchen and found some paper and a pen.  She scribbled out a few lines and left it by the coffee pot.  She knew Tommy would find it there.  She set Adam's favorite mug on top of it knowing that if Tommy didn't see it, Adam would when he went to make himself some tea.

She joined the others back out in the room and nodded at Willow.  "Okay Wil, take us home."

"Bye Tommy!" Rona and Vi yelled just before they disappeared.

In the bathroom, Adam was on his knees, his mouth around Tommy's cock, water pounding down on both of them.  He pulled off for a second and then let out a laugh.

"What?  Why'd you stop?"

"Rona and Vi say bye," he smirked before sliding his mouth back over Tommy's cock and swallowing.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the play-fighting square on my DW Cottoncandy Bingo card.


End file.
